


Case Study: Self-Importance

by Glaire_Cordon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes never thought himself important-even when he received his Hogwarts letter. But after being John Watson's friend for 7 years....maybe he is.  This is their story.</p><p> </p><p>(Was originally called "Maybe I am Important" but I felt this title worked better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I want more Potterlock and this is me doing something about it.  
> Also, to the Sherlock in my life:  
> Be good, brother dear, brother mine. MH

Mycroft Holmes watched his little brother light up when he got his Hogwarts letter. Instead of going straight to Mum and Da, Sherlock came to him. 

"Myc! Myc look!" Mycroft looked up from his Charms essay, Sherlock's curls bouncing as he entered the room. "Look!" Mycroft couldn't remember the last time he had seen his little brother so happy. Sherlock stood their, shaking with excitement. "Aren't you going to open it?" Mycroft prompted, moving his parchment over gently, patting the chair next to him. It was expected that Sherlock would get accepted to Hogwarts, the entire family had attended and Mycroft was convinced that Sherlock had an extra dose of magic in him. Is brother was powerful, moving rocks around when he was five, where Mycroft was able to do that only when he was eight. 

Not that Mycroft was jealous, far from it. He was happy for Sherlock, and he wanted Sherlock to be happy. 

Sherlock carefully broke the wax seal and pulled the thick letter out. 

"Dear Mr Holmes,

We are please to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please send a return owl by July 31st to decline or accept.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Sherlock looked up at his brother, his blue-green-grey eyes shining brightly. "Myc! When can we go get my school stuff???" Mycroft chuckled at his brother's excitement. 

"Once my letter for this year comes in, I will take you to Diagon Alley. But first, you must send in a reply!" He took out a fresh piece of parchment and handed Sherlock his quill. Sherlock wrote a reply quickly, his hand shaking with contained joy. Mycroft took the piece and blew on the ink so it would dry faster. Sherlock helped too. Soon, Mycroft was tying the letter to his owl, named Anderson, and sent him off into the cloudy afternoon. Sherlock watched until Anderson was no longer in sight then returned to his playing. His older brother went back to his homework, grumbling over the essay. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////

"C'mon Myc! C'mon!"

"Slow down Sherlock, we've got all day. Mum and Da are gone for the week remember? We don't have to go through this in one quick go. There's so much of the alley I want you to see! First we're gonna have a bite of lunch, alright? The Leaky Cauldron serves good food, and I booked a room for the night so we don't have to hurry home." Sherlock slowed down and smiled at his older brother. Mycroft smiled back, loving his little brother's energy. The train ride in from the country wasn't too bad, he thought, and seeing Sherlock's face light up when they entered London, Mycroft felt 11 again.

He had made sure to wait until Mum and Da were out of the house before taking Sherlock to London. Their parents weren't mean or cruel...but Mycroft didn't want Sherlock to hear them go on about "mud-bloods" and how "they were a bad influence on their children". Sherlock did not need that before starting school, he would see enough of it as it was.

They had just sat down when, "Mycroft? Mycroft Holmes is that you?" He turned around and felt his heart attempt to leap out of his throat. Greg Lestrade was headed towards their table.

"Why, ello Greg." Mycroft got up to shake hands with his friend. "Are you here getting your school supplies as well?" Greg nodded.

"And also to get a new broom. I was named Quidditch captain for this year. My mother and father think that means I need a new broom, and I am inclinded to agree." Mycroft nodded, not wanting to think about how at the last game Greg rode his broom. It had bucked him off and he had nearly plummeted 50 kilometers. He then noticed Sherlock watching, his keen eyes catching everything.

"Oh, um, Greg, this is my little brother, Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Greg Lestrade, 5th year and Hufflepuff's new Quidditch captain." Sherlock reached over and shook Greg's hand. Greg smiled at the young boy, his grey eyes full of sparkles. Mycroft felt a bead of sweat roll down between his shoulder blades, as he watched Greg's strong hands envelop his younger brother's.  

"Nice to meet you, Capt. Lestrade," the younger Holmes said, gripping Greg's hand tightly. An easy smile grew on Greg's face, making Mycroft's heart flip into his stomach.  _Damn he is beautiful,_ he thought to himself. 

"Please, call me Greg. Things are very informal at Hogwarts. I take it you're a first year, Sherlock?" The boy nodded. "I remember my first year at Hogwarts. You'll enjoy it, just beware the Potions Master, Snape." 

"Oh he isn't that bad, Greg," Mycroft said, sitting back down, quickly asking "Would you like to join us for a bite?" Greg nodded and sat next to Sherlock. 

"You're in Slytherin House, Mycroft, of course you don't think he's that bad." The Hufflepuff said, smiling when he was brought some sausages and mash. "Ah, nothing like a good sausage and mash to kill the hunger in your tummy," Sherlock looked at his plate and then dug in, his eyes lighting up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"We need to go to the bank first, Sherlock. Come along," Sherlock didn't run off like the other first years did the first time they came to Diagon Alley. Instead, his brother observed everything, his eyes darting back and forth. He followed his brother, reaching up and grabbing his hand. Mycroft knew his brother had trouble with new situations, but hoped Hogwarts would help him break out of his shell a little. He lead his brother quickly through the crowd, not stopping right away. Greg had gone his own way after they finished eating, saying something about "having to get home soon, Mum was having a family dinner and he was going to have to entertain the cousins."

When they got to the bank, Sherlock stopped and read the sign. "I can't steal from here? But what if I want to see a dragon?" Mycroft chuckled at his brother's question.

"You may see one of the way to the family vault," he said and Sherlock's head snapped around, his curls bouncing. Mycroft smiled and led Sherlock over to a desk with a goblin.

\----------------------

"First stop, Florish&Blotts, for our books." Sherlock looked around, more relaxed since in the half-hour they were in the bank, the alley had emptied out. Mycroft lead him over to the book store, running into another student. "'Ello Sally, how are you?" The young woman turned around, a grimace appearing on her face. 

"Oh, hello Holmes. What are you doing here?"

"Getting books, Donovan, just like any other student getting ready for school. Not that you would actually know, seeing as how last year you thought you could get through the whole of 3rd year without any books. I'm surprised you managed to pass and be invited back." Sherlock had been hiding behind his brother, not liking the way the woman was talking to Mycroft. 

"Oh. You have a little brother. Lovely," Sherlock suddenly came out from behind Mycroft and looked her up and down. 

"Your hair is a mess, making it obvious that you were in a rush this morning to get here, maybe to avoid the crowds, maybe to see someone special, I don't know for sure. There's ink on your sleeve, though faded, making me believe that you didn't properly wash the shirt to get the stains out, or you don't care enough to get the stains out. Your stance, hands clenched and feet pointed towards the door shows that you are in a hurry to leave, that out of all the people you could've run into, you did not want to run into my brother. I would say my brother and I, but you didn't even know I was around until three minutes ago. Also, the coat is too small, only slightly but it is."

Donovan stared a the young boy, eyes wide and a stunned look on her face. Mycroft smiled to himself. Sherlock looked quite pleased with himself as well. Finally, Donovan blinked and seemed to come back to herself. 

"Oh so he's a freak! No one should be able to do that, that's just-" She cut off as Mycroft's wand was suddenly under her chin, pressing into her Adam's apple. 

"I don't care what you say about me or my parents, but you will not insult my little brother. Understand?" Mycroft's voice was low and dangerous. Sherlock looked at him, eyes wide and bright. Donovan gulped and then nodded, the movement restricted by Mycroft's wand. Mycroft stepped away and she left, the door banging shut. Mycroft returned his wand to his pants pocket, looking down at his little brother. "If anyone gives you trouble, come straight to me, I will take care of them. Okay?" Sherlock nodded vigorously.

Sherlock quickly gathered all his books, Mycroft only having to remove a very expensive and dangerous spell book from his hands. His stack was a lot bigger than Mycroft's, but then again Mycroft had three books that he used all 7 years, where Sherlock had to get 8 new books. The total was 4 Galleons, 24 Sickles and 6 Knuts.  The shop keeper wrapped their books up in brown paper and sent them on their way.

"Myc, when will I get my wand?" Mycroft smiled gently. 

"I was thinking we could save the best for last. I remember getting mine first and then not wanting to pay attention to anything else afterwards." Sherlock nodded and followed Mycroft into the robes shop.

"Welcome! Hogwarts I assume?" 

"Yes ma'am, my brother needs new robes, first year and I am in need of some new trousers." The witch nodded and led Sherlock to one of the little boxes. "I'll get you in a moment, sir." 

Mycroft sat down crossed his ankles, seeing Sherlock's feet under the floating mirror. The door opened again and in walked Greg. "Why, hello again Holmes brothers!" Mycroft waved and Sherlock called a "hello!" from his place on the box.

\----------------------------------------

Greg stuck with them after that, his new broom in hand. "I got the Nimbus 2001, which is bloody faster than my Cleansweep 7 that I had." Mycroft could only nodded in response, not knowing much about brooms. Sherlock came out of the Apothecary with his cauldron and Potions ingredients, his books now stuffed in it to help make it easier to carry things. He spent a long time looking at instruments, and Mycroft had to pull him away to make sure he got the right school supplies.

"I still need..." Sherlock was looking at his list, a new rucksack on his back. "I've got my telescope, scales, books, robes, cauldron, quills, ink, parchment....oh! Myc, I still need my wand!" Greg shot Mycroft a look, making Mycroft turn a shade of pink.

"Well, let's go now!" Greg said, taking a bundle from Sherlock and the three of them went into Olivander's. Sherlock walked up to the counter, Mycroft and Greg hanging back. There was a soft thud as the rolling ladder suddenly came into view.

"Welcome, young Mr Holmes. And hello Mr Holmes and Mr Lestrade! Here for young Mr Holmes' wand I take it." Sherlock nodded, his eyes shining. "Well, let's get started." Mr Olivander handed Sherlock several wands, until-

"Brilliant! Look at that Mycroft!" Greg exclaimed as sapphire and gold sparks came from the tip. Mycroft nodded, watching his little brother's eyes light up.

"7 Galleons Mr Holmes," Mr Olivander said. Mycroft moved forward and paid for it, watching the older man put it back in it's box and wrapping it in brown paper.

After that, Greg had to go home, saying, "I'll see you on the train!" Sherlock headed towards the entrance of the alley, but Mycroft's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Myc, aren't we done?" The older Holmes boy shook his head and lead Sherlock over to the animal shop. Sherlock looked around, then turned to his brother, confused. "Myc, why...?"

"Pick out an owl, this is your 'getting into Hogwarts' present from Mum and Da." Mycroft's own owl, a Tawny, was Mum and Da's present to him when he got into Hogwarts. Sherlock immediately went over to a Barn Owl, it's feathers unusually red and said, "This one!" Mycroft picked up the heavy iron cage and walked over to the counter. He then handed over 8 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 13 Knuts. The owner moved the owl from the heavy cage to a lighter one, perfect for carrying.

"Thank you for today, Myc." Sherlock said as they enjoyed ice cream from the alley's ice cream shop.

"Of course. You're my baby brother, I'm going to make sure you get the best education possible."

 

Later, as they're crawling into bed, Sherlock commented, "Myc, you like Greg don't you?" Mycroft didn't have to answer, for his red face was answer enough.  

 

 


	2. All Aboard!!

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Slow down! Mycroft, control your brother!" Mycroft rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up with this brother, pushing his cart around muggles running to and from trains, trying to each reach their destinations.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Mycroft asked when he caught up with his younger brother. Their owls started chirping at each other, Redbeard seeming to be complaining about how fast Sherlock was moving, and Anderson calming him down. Sherlock was looking straight ahead and was practically making the muggles move out of his way. 

"Mum and Da aren't very nice to muggles and muggle-borns are they?" Mycroft sighed and shook his head. 

"I wanted to keep you from that as long as possible. That is partially why I didn't let them take you to get your school supplies. They have old prejudices, brother mine. Ignore them, we know better."  Sherlock nodded and slowed down some. 

 

When they got to the barrier, Mycroft and Sherlock went through together. Mycroft quickly found a carriage for himself and Sherlock, tucking him inside. "I'll be right back," he promised and went back to their parents, who looked mad that their sons had gone on without them.

"Where is Sherlock? We didn't get to say-" "Shut it." Mycroft snarled. His parents looked at him in shock. "You do not know what your words do to him. I have protected him from your hateful words against muggle-borns. You do realize without muggles, wizards would have died out. And pure-bloods marrying more pure-bloods means that the line is getting sicker and sicker, soon we won't be able to reproduce. Unlike you, I study muggle things to see what is going on. And your old fashion way of thinking is what makes it hard to find friends in other blood groups. I refuse to tell anyone I am a pure-blood, because then everyone thinks I'm going to be like the Blacks or the Malfoys. We need more families like the Weasley's. We will see you at Christmas." He turned on his heel and got back on the train. 

Sherlock was watching the exchange from his seat, nose pressed against the window. "Mum and Da look upset. What did you say to them, Myc?" Mycroft sat across from him, crossing his ankles. 

"I told them that they are bloody idiots and need to learn that being a pure-blood means nothing anymore." Sherlock smiled and poked his fingers through the bars of Redbeard's cage, the Barn nipping his fingers lovingly. Anderson hooted softly, Mycroft opening the door and stroking his feathers gently. The Tawny closed his eyes, seeming to smile.

There was a knock on the compartment door and Mycroft looked up to see Greg, with a young red-haired woman next to him. "Mycroft, Sherlock, may we join you?" The two brothers shared a look and then nodded. Greg came in and sat next to Mycroft, much to the boy's delight. The young woman sat on the opposite side, pulling her knees feet up on the seat and falling asleep to the sway of the train. "That's my cousin, Molly Hooper. She's a first year with you, Sherlock." Sherlock looked at her, eyes squinted and then reached under his seat, pulling a book from his rucksack and began reading it. 

"Too many people in one go, I'm hoping that this year will help him break out of his shell," Mycroft breathed to Greg. Greg smiled and nodded, looking over at Molly. 

"Maybe the two of them could be friends; Molly isn't the most social of creatures, but she is excellent at Potions." Mycroft tilted his head at the other. "My parents and I have them over every summer for a month and she got into my books one summer and suddenly she was making a Sleeping Draft that could make Snape cry." Sherlock raised his head and looked at the girl again.

"Interesting..." He returned to his book, but then was soon sound asleep himself. Mycroft and Greg shared a look, smiling at each other. 

 

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley??" Mycroft and Greg both jumped from dozing off, leaning against one another. Sherlock and Molly both sat up, rubbing sleep from their eyes, Molly stretching high. Mycroft and Greg pulled open the compartment door, money clinking in their pockets.

"Six chocolate frogs, 1 Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 3 licorice wands, 2 pumpkin pasties and a jug of pumpkin juice," Mycroft said, handing over his money. Greg ordered more pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and chocolate cauldrons. Molly just got some chocolate frogs.

When Sherlock got to the cart, there was another boy standing there and Sherlock felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. The boy's brown eyes were cold and icy, and Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. "Bubble gum please," he said, handing over his money. When he turned back to go inside, he heard the boy call softly.

"Moriarty. James Moriarty." Sherlock turned back to him. Moriarty was watching Sherlock, eyes gleaming. Moriarty smirked, making Sherlock inwardly shudder.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said and returned to the compartment. Mycroft was pouring a round of pumpkin juice, sweets covering both seats. Sherlock opened his bubble gum and took a cup from his brother. Greg tilted his head, noticing Sherlock seemed off.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Mycroft looked up, noticing his brother wasn't peppy anymore. Molly handed Sherlock a pumpkin pasty, which he accepted. 

"Brother, what do you know of the Moriarty family?" The reaction he got was unexpected. Mycroft scrambled up and locked the door, pulling the drapes down. Greg pulled out his wand, pointing it at the door, hissing a spell under his breath. Molly looked at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"They are the most hated wizard family in Great Britain. Not even the families associated with You-Know-Who like them. They deal with illegal matters, selling anything from stolen wands, to young muggle girls, to government secrets, to coning muggle artists out of hundreds of muggle pounds." Sherlock raised a dark eye brow and Molly blinked. Mycroft handed them both another sweet, his hand accidentally grazing Greg's when he set it back on the seat. 

 

"Firs' yers! Firs' yers!" Sherlock looked back at Mycroft, his eyes suddenly scared. 

"My..." Mycroft pulled him over to the side, kneeling down in front of him, taking a small hand in his. 

"Brother dear, brother mine, listen to me. You will be fine. I can't promise you that we will be in the same House, but I will be here for another 4 years. You'll be 14 when you come back and I am not here. You will be fine, and I am here for you. I promise, okay?" Sherlock blinked a few times and then nodded. Mycroft smiled at him and lead him over to Molly and Greg. "Go with Molly, stick with her as long as you can," Molly held out a small hand and Sherlock took it, the two of them walking behind Hagrid towards the boats. 

Mycroft jumped when he felt Greg put a hand on his shoulder. When he turned, Greg was smiling softly. "We'll see them soon. Off to the carriages for us," Mycroft nodded, following his friend to the horseless carriages. 

 

Mycroft was soon sitting with some of his Slytherin friends, pulling his hat farther down on his head, making sure it stayed on. His eyes glanced around, catching observations left and right. The hall was warm, the ceiling showing the starry sky outside. He was looking for the constellations when the doors opened again. The Great Hall went slowly quiet as Professor McGonagall lead the first years through. They gathered just under the raised area where the Head Table was. She held in her hat both the Sorting Hat, which she set on a stool and in the other hand, the list of first years. "Now when I call your name, you will come up, put the Sorting Hat on your head, and we will see where you belong. But first...." She trailed off and the Sorting Hat suddenly sat up.

 

_Welcome young ones gathered here,_

_For this new Hogwarts year._

_First I must tell you this,_

_If your name is on that list,_

_Then a special guest_

_Is your request._

 

_But now I suppose you want to know,_

_Where am I going to go?_

_Don't worry, my little ones,_

_I won't lead you wrong._

 

_If you belong in Gryffindor, then bravery is your lot,_

_Slytherin loves cunning and is what he sought,_

_Beautiful Ravenclaw knew her stuff,_

_And wondrous loyalty rules Hufflepuff!  
_

_I may be worn_

_I may be torn_

_But I know what's up!_

 

_So come on,_

_Try me on,_

_And I'll tell you where you belong!_

 

Mycroft clapped with the rest of the school, while the first years just looked at each other.  _They will soon understand,_ he thought as McGonagall unrolled her parchment.

 

Names were read, one by one, until "Molly Hooper!" Molly walked up and put the Hat on. Mycroft watched, wondering where she would go. There was quiet, then "HUFFLEPUFF!" Mycroft saw Greg get on his feet, grinning as his cousin joined him at the Hufflepuff table. He caught Greg's eye as he sat down and gave the other a thumbs up.

"W. Sherlock Holmes!" Mycroft felt his heart flip into his stomach as his little brother sat down.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Hat slipped down over Sherlock's eyes. He didn't even get to see Myc after he got off the boats. Molly had held tight to his hand all the way until she had been called to be Sorted. Now it was his turn. 

"Hm...." said a small voice in his ear. "Ah, yes, the other Holmes boy. Your brother has done great in Slytherin, but he has more cunning than you....there's no lack of bravery or loyalty.....but you best belong in RAVENCLAW!" He heard the Hat shout the last and for a moment he was excited, but then he felt a cold stone drop into his stomach. He didn't have a friend in Ravenclaw, because Molly and Greg were in Hufflepuff and Myc was in Slytherin...but, he put on his brave face and walked over to the table that was standing and clapping, welcoming him to their table. He smiled tightly at them and sat down, the hall going quiet again as the next student was about to be called. 

"James Moriarty!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mycroft felt his heart drop lower into his body, where it made residence in his left knee. Sherlock joined the Ravenclaw table and he was getting ready to wave at him to get his attention, when "James Moriarty!" was called through the room. The hall went deathly quiet, not even the candles seemed to flicker. The teachers suddenly sat up straighter, leaning over and whispering to each other. He sat down, a smirk standing out on his thin face. The Hat barely touched him when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" No one clapped. No one cheered. It was silent through out the hall. Moriarty sat down at the end of the table, and then students around him shifted down, not wanting to be near him. 

"Mary Morstan!" She went to Ravenclaw and sat next to Sherlock, whispering something in his ear, making the boy smile as well. Mycroft relaxed, letting go of the breath he had been holding.

More students were called up and Sorted when, finally, "John Watson!" The blonde haired boy sat down, the Hat covering his eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!!" the Hat shouted. The boy joined the Gryffindor table and the stool and Hat were taken away.

 

Mycroft was settling down for the night, promising himself he would join Sherlock for tea the next day, after they were both done with class. Somewhere, he was settling down, making a new friend in Mary. At least he hoped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else can think up a better Sorting Hat song, I would love it cause....yeah


	3. Here We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I posted this chapter before it was done and confused some readers. I apologize! I didn't even realize it! So here it is, done and actually post worthy!

When Sherlock awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to remember he was at Hogwarts, not home with Mycroft coming in to wake him up for the day. He sat up and stretched, before getting out of bed and putting on his uniform. He made quick work of the sapphire blue and bronze tie, exiting the Ravenclaw Tower, and shouldering his school bag. He walked through the hallways, getting a lost a few times before finding the Great Hall again. He sat down, alone, some of the older students already at breakfast. 

Sherlock tucked into some toast and eggs, sipping at the pumpkin juice. Soon, more and more students trickled in and started eating. Sherlock looked around for Myc, wondering if he would come up for breakfast or not. He knew that the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons somewhere, and that he may join him soon. The Ravenclaw table soon filled with students, talking droning in Sherlock's ears. He looked around, his eyes catching all. Over in the corner a man and a woman were standing close to one another, both grinning like idiots.  _Uh, but he cheated on her this summer. That's why he isn't having this private moment else where. He wants to avoid a possible problem._  Sherlock smirked to himself and got up from the table, heading to class. 

"Mr Holmes, wait up!" He turned to see May Morstan jogging towards him.  _Lovely,_  he thought to himself. 

"What can I do for you Miss Morstan?" He asked, his voice steely. Mary raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Would you like to walk to Transfiguration together? We all need a buddy," Sherlock looked at her up and down, then smirked again.

"If you feel I need a buddy, then fine," He spun on his heel and Mary followed close behind him. When they got to the classroom, McGonagall was writing on the board with a piece of yellow chalk. She turned around when she heard the two of them enter, tilting her head. 

"You're early, class isn't for another ten minutes. But, I am glad you are early. You may sit anywhere, assuming you don't cause trouble with your neighbors." She turned back to the board, writing more, humming softly to herself. Sherlock and Mary sat down at a desk and pulled out notebooks, set ink and quills on the desk, finally getting their  _Standard Book of Spells, Level 1_  from their bags. Sherlock opened his book and began to read, while Mary started drawing a doodle in her notebook. Sherlock was interrupted by the other students arriving to class five minutes later. He and Mary shared a look and they stopped what they were doing.

Sherlock watched as the blonde, John, sat down, pulling out his book and other needed things. Sherlock felt a chill down his back and when he turned around, sure enough, Moriarty was sitting behind him. The boy smiled at him, Sherlock's only response being to sneer back. He turned back to the front of the room and tried to focus on what McGonagall was saying.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Mycroft was having his own troubles concentrating on his first day of class. Charms started off with handing in their essays from over the summer, and Flitwick explaining that over the school year they would not only be learning new charms, but also reviewing old charms, since next year all of them would be taking their O.W.L.'s. All he wanted was to find Sherlock and make sure he was fine; he didn't get to see his brother at breakfast, so he couldn't tell him that Mycroft wanted to have tea with him that afternoon. He hoped that his brother was doing fine with his first day of class. Mycroft wasn't worried, per say, just...concerned. Yes, that was it. He had been watching out for his brother since the day he was born, even sending more letters to him than his parents, sneaking Sherlock sweets from Hogmeade last year. He wanted his brother to be happy, and sometimes living with their parents, that was easier said than done. Mycroft remembered the day he left for Hogwarts so well, at better than he would ever tell anyone, let alone Sherlock.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_"My, don't go, please don't go!"_

_"Quiet Sherlock! Your brother has to go, even if you don't like it!"_

_"Don't talk to him like that!" There was the sound of skin against skin, Mycroft_ _wincing when his father's hand met his face, Sherlock breaking free of his mother's tight grip and running to his brother, sobbing. "Shhh....shhh Sherlock it's okay. I'll be home soon, I promise. And I'll bring you some sweets from the village, okay?"  Sherlock nodded, releasing Mycroft finally._

_Mycroft looked at his parents. "Keep him safe. If anything happens to him, I will hold you personally responsible. If I could, I would take him with me, because I know you will fill his head with things that are false, racism, and quite frankly, idiotic and old-fashioned. I'll see you at Christmas." Holding Sherlock close, he lead his little brother to the car his stuff was in, his friend Greg sitting with their things. Kneeling down in front of his brother, he raised Sherlock's head to look him in the eyes. "I promise to write to you every week. And you can write back as soon as Anderson gets to the house. But, he needs at least two day's rest, okay? Otherwise he will be too tired to fly back to me. Understand?" Sherlock nodded eagerly, curls bouncing like crazy. Mycroft smiled gently and hugged Sherlock once more._

_The train's whistle blew and Mycroft reluctantly let Sherlock go, jumping on the train. Opening the window, he shouted, "I'll write to you the first chance I get! I promise!" Sherlock chased the train, until he reached the end of the platform._

_Mycroft put his head in his hands and sobbed, thankful Greg had left for a moment._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Mycroft Holmes!" Mycroft jumped out of his brooding. "Please pay attention!" 

"Yessir!" he called back to Flitwick. He quickly copied down what the professor had written on the board when he had stopped paying attention. Rubbing the back of his neck, he peeked at his watch.  _Only five more minutes,_ he thought to himself and he figured he could wait that long. 

Once the class was over, Mycroft hurried to the Transfiguration room was, since not only was it his next class, but also because he knew Sherlock would soon be coming out shortly. For once, being rather tall was useful, for Mycroft could see over the younger students and he sighed with relief when Sherlock came out, laughing with...who was that girl? Mary? It didn't matter, for then Sherlock spotted Mycroft.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock quickly moved around the slower moving students and got over to his brother. "Last class was interesting, we turn a match into a needle! But first McGonagall turned her desk into a pig! It was very interesting and I can't wait to see what happens in the next class!" Mycroft smiled, feeling a great sense of relief.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your day. Once class gets done, I thought we could have tea out by the lake." Sherlock nodded, curls bouncing as always. Mycroft's grin got bigger and her pulled his little brother in for a quick hug. Sherlock pulled away after a second and run to his next class, shouting, "I'll see you at 3:30!" 

////////////////////////////////////////

Mycrot ran down the hall, hearing the chants of "fight fight fight fight fight!" He knew exactly who was fighting, for he could hear the shouts. He skidded to a halt and sprinted down the stairs, almost being thrown off when it started moving. When it stopped, he flew down the hall, finally reaching the scene. No teachers were in sight, nor Mr. Filch. "MOVE, that's my brother!" The crowd parted and Mycroft pulled the boy who was punching his brother off, snarling when he saw it was Moriarty. He grabbed Moriarty's collar and dragged him away and out of sight. Once they were around the corner, he slammed the younger boy into the wall, pulling his wand from his robes and shoving it under Moriarty's chin. 

"If you ever touch my brother again, I will murder you. And make it look like an accident. Understand?" Moriarty swallowed and nodded, eyes wide with fear. Mycroft let him go, breathing heavily. 

"My..." He turned to see Sherlock, a bruise forming on his left cheek, eyes wide, and Mycroft could tell he was trying not to cry. The older Holmes quickly ushered the other into an empty classroom, pulling Sherlock close to him. Sherlock buried his head in Mycroft's shoulder, sobbing openly and loudly. Mycroft wrapped Sherlock tighter in his arms, gently rubbing his brother's back.

No words were said, for Mycroft new Sherlock knew it would be fine, he just needed to get his so carefully concealed emotions out. After a few minutes, Sherlock's sobs quieted and then were silent. "First fight, I hope, brother dear," Mycroft said softly.

"He said I was too smart and I should stop showing off in class. It isn't my fault I know things! Is it?" Sherlock wasn't afraid to show is insecurities to Mycroft, but if someone asked the older Holmes if Sherlock was insecure, Mycroft would say "no".   

/////////////////////////////

Sherlock figured out early on he was rather good at all forms of magic, or at least the ones he was taking as a first year of Hogwarts. He didn't think it was anything special, figuring that all the other students would be able to do just as well, if not better, than him. But once he saw that many of the others weren't as natural at it as he was, he made note to shove his insecurities down and try to impress the others. 

It wasn't until Moriarty made a point to start hitting him that he realized maybe no one really wanted to be impressed by him. But Sherlock didn't know exactly how to make friends. Sure, Mary was nice and everything and Sherlock would sit with her at all classes and during meals, if only to not feel alone. But Mycroft had always been his friend and he never worried about needing other people until Myc left, then Sherlock made his own friends in his books, imagining having a dog, Redbeard, remnants of when he and Myc would play pirates as children. Sherlock now wasn't sure of himself.

When Moriarty threw the first punch, Sherlock didn't bother fighting back for a second, until Moriarty tackled him to the ground, pinning Sherlock's hands to his side and then Sherlock started fighting back. Watching Myc pull Moriarty off of himself was wonderful, for he didn't want to fight. The crying into his brother's shoulder was a hint of the young boy he still was, for the first year after Myc left, Sherlock changed. He grew up, became a man, but he was still young and small. No one knew why he changed, but Myc knew, because he tried to protect Sherlock from their parents. The change was sutble, but Myc still noticed. Still saw. 

////////////////////////////

A few weeks pasted and Sherlock was in at least five fights, if not more. Mycroft had rescued him from all of them, and he watched as his brother pulled more and more into himself and was soon back to the Sherlock he knew when he came back from school for his first Christmas break. This Sherlock was not the Sherlock Mycroft liked to see, one who used people to his advantage, learning how to play the game. The game Mycroft swore he and Sherlock would never be apart of. 

 

Mycroft was walking with Greg when they heard the familiar sound of a fight. Looking at each other at each other they sprinted down the hall. Mycroft wasn't surprised to find Sherlock in the middle of it. He was about to step in and stop it, when a blonde boy stepped in and threw the one punching Sherlock off, shouting, "Pick on me if you wanna pick on someone!"

The crowd went silent. Sherlock looked at his savior, confusion on his pale face. Mycroft was equally stunned. The boy stood there, fists clenched. Eventually the crowd moved away. The boy turned to Sherlock and helped him up. "John Watson," he said, dusting Sherlock off. 

"Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock whispered. "Why did you help me?" John adjusted the strap on his bag, picking up a wayward book that had fallen from Sherlock's rucksack. 

"They're bullies, it isn't your fault your smart and good with magic." Mycroft saw a smile appear on his brother's face, one that Mycroft was only used to seeing directed at him. 

The boys were inseparable after that.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Greg never thought himself a romantic, but damnit, he really felt something for Mycroft. He wanted to ask the younger man out on a date, but they were only friends and Greg was certain Mycroft only liked him as a friend. But, he still couldn't resist slipping a note into Mycroft's bag, but he didn't sign it.

 _If I was braver, I would tell you in person how much you mean to me and I really like you._  

 


	4. First Things First- Find A Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't much, but I dedicate this chapter to Robin Williams. Thank you, Mr. Williams, for all the laughs.

"John, John!" John looked up from his homework and saw Sherlock running toward him, the other boy's eyes bright and a grin on his face. John sighed and moved his books over to the side, getting used to his friend's excitement. He didn't even flinch when  Sherlock sat loudly down across from him. "I got us a case!" 

"A case?" John raised a pale eyebrow, looking at Sherlock. 

"Yes! A case! Every day at exactly 3 o'clock, five shoes appear in front of the Hufflepuff common room and then 33 minutes later, they are gone!" John smiled at how excited Sherlock was to figure out this strange happening. He smiled at the Ravenclaw, pulling a note book towards him and opening to a new page. 

"Tell me what you know," he said and dipped his quill into his open ink bottle. Sherlock was soon rattling off about all that he has observed and how the next day 5 students were wearing the same shoes that were outside of the Hufflepuff common room. Then, the next day, 5 other students where wearing those shoes. Then the next day, another 5 students were wearing them. But then the next day, no one was wearing the shoes. 

"Sherlock, they could just be sharing shoes you know?" John asked, looking up at his friend. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked at John, obviously offended. 

"John! That's too rational!" John shook his head. Only Sherlock would think that. He reached over and tapped his hand's friend, chuckling. Apparently Sherlock didn't think that the obvious answer was an answer. He quickly figured out that Sherlock and the obvious don't get along. But, that was alright. John could help his friend learn that the obvious was in fact his friend

///////////////////////

Mycroft came into the Common Room and looked around. When his eyes landed on Moriarty, he walked over and pulled the first year from his chair. When the other protested, Mycroft simply said, "We are going to have a chat," and drug Moriarty out into the hall. Moriarty pinned him to the wall, putting a finger in his face. "I told you if you messed with my little brother, I would make your death look like an accident. Stop picking on him. If you haven't noticed, you're all alone here. No one wants you here, not even the teachers. The only reason you are here is because every wizard and witch must be given the chance to go to school. I don't care that you are from the most hated family in the wizarding world, I will kill you." Mycroft dropped Moriarty and walked back to the common room, feeling satisfied.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

"Ello Greg," Mycroft said, sitting next to the Hufflepuff. "How are you?" Greg closed his book and smiled at the younger man. Greg also ignored the fluttering in his chest from being near Mycroft, knowing it would probably upset his friend. He didn't know what to do about the feelings he was developing over the Slytherin, but he figured he should keep them to himself, for he did not want to ruin the friendship Greg had with Mycroft. 

"I'm well. I think it'll be safe to say that Slytherin may have a hard time beating us come Saturday," 

"Oh?" Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow and a lazy grin appearing on his face. Greg swallowed hard, looking down and missing the sparkle in Mycroft's eyes.

 "My team is top notch. Donovan and I have made sure to that everyone is in tip top shape. When I got my letter that held my Captain badge, I sent a letter to all my teammates and asked that they get at least three hours of flying time a week if at all possible. I wanted to get a head start so we weren't spending the first month attempting to have everyone relearn how to fly. And we are flying excellently!" Mycroft laughed at how intense he friend sounded, like Hufflepuff was going to represent England in the World Cup. 

"Well, I'm sure you all will do excellent. But while I may be cheering for you to do your best, I will be hoping Slytherin will beat you. But it's all fun and games, right?" He turned his head and was surprised as to how close Greg was to him. For a heart beat it looked like they were about to kiss, which neither one new the other would be okay with that. Greg cleared his throat and turned his head away, almost grateful that Donovan called him away.

"I'll see you later, Mycroft," he breathed as he got up and walked away, heart sinking to his shoes. 

 

+++++++++++

 

Mycroft watched Greg walk away and he hung his head, sighing.  _Someday I will be brave enough to tell him how I feel about him,_ he thought to himself sadly. He too left, walking back to the Common Room, only to pass Sherlock in the hall. "Brother mine, how are you?" His brother stop, his eyes sparkling.

"Mycroft! Ello! I am doing very well, how are you?" The Holmes brothers walked down the hall, and went to a bench, sitting down comfortably. 

"I am well. How are your classes? No more fights since John and you became friends, am I correct?" Sherlock nodded, adding, "He's also helping me learn to know when it's alright to show off a little and when it is not," Mycroft smiled, nodding gently in response. 

"That is very good. I am glad you have a friend, Sherlock. What about that girl....uh...Mary?" Sherlock shrugged.

"We talk at meals and after class is done, I'm not sure if I call her a friend though," Mycroft understood what his brother meant. Being here at Hogwarts was good for him, but Sherlock still had a bit of a shell he needed to break out of. Mycroft wasn't worried, for he knew Sherlock would soon be more comfortable being around others. Just in the first couple of months alone he was more open than he had been before. Well, Mycroft could always read his brother, so it wasn't like being open wasn't an option. Sometimes Sherlock only had to look at his brother and Mycroft knew something was wrong.

But Mycroft knew that Sherlock needed to grow up and know that his brother wouldn't be there all the time, but he would be there when Sherlock needed him. 

///////////////////////////////////

John was hurrying through the halls, when he ran into a taller figure. "Ouff!" "Ow!" The two of them careened into one another and tumbled down some stairs before coming to a halt. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't even see you, oh no, here, let me help you," John moved to help the other pick up their books, then caught a glimpse of a cover. "Wait! You're a 5th year!" John said, nervousness curling into the pit of his stomach and for once it isn't from being in the presence of Sherlock. 

"No no, don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you. Greg Lestrade, Hufflepuff." John reached out and took the hand offered to him to shake. 

"John Watson, Gryffindor."

"Oh! You were the one who put a stop to Sherlock's fights! Good job with that by the way. Mycroft was getting really worried." John noticed a flash of both want and sadness in Greg's eyes. 

"Greg, may I call you that, do...do you like Mycroft?" Greg seemed to backtrack, making it look like his eyes didn't reveal what they did. "No no, it's fine...I find myself falling for Sherlock." Greg stopped and looked at the first year, brow furrowed. Then, a small smile appeared. 

"I guess we both know what it's like to fall for the Holmes brothers, don't we? Care to walk with me? We can discuss it." John nodded, letting the 5th year lead him to a small alcove, the two of them sitting on the stone bench, bags being placed at their feet. 

"So...Sherlock huh?" Greg asked, making John's ears turn pink. "Nothing against it, he's a smart and dashing fellow," John rubbed the back of his neck, smiling widely. 

"Yes. I just can't get over how smart he is! The first day, you know, we turn a match into a needle. He was the first one to get it to turn. And, seeing him work, his cheekbones, his eyes...." John let out a sigh, his eyes smiling. Greg chuckled, leaning against the wall behind them. He felt the same fluttering in his heart that he felt when he saw Mycroft and he knew he needed to tell him soon. "What about you?" Greg looked at the boy, sighing.

"I met Mycroft in Diagon Alley when I was going to into my second year and I ran into him. He was there all by himself and my parents were appalled, so they asked him to join us. I was about to start second year and knew a lot of what he needed and we became fast friends. I was hoping he would be put in Hufflepuff with me, but that did not happen. I guess I realized I liked him my third year. It didn't really start to become painful until recently. I don't know how he feels about me and I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him, but, damnit John, I...I think I'm in love with him. I can't...I can't stop thinking about him."

 

////////////////////////////////

Mycroft noticed after the third week that Greg was avoiding him. They had  an excellent Saturday after the Quidditch game, by which Slytherin only won by 20 points, but after that Mycroft realized that Greg was avoiding him. Severely hurt, he went to find him.

When he found the Hufflepuff, he was in an empty classroom, practicing spell.

" _Faravarto_." This frog in front of him became a green glass goblet. Mycroft smiled, before bowing his head and speaking up. _  
_

"You've been avoiding me, Greg." The other stood up and spun around, the chair falling over. 

"Mycroft! How did, how, why?"

"Don't be alarmed its just a question. But why?" 

"Maybe I've been busier than normal,"

"That's a lie if I ever heard one,"

"And what made you so knowledgeable of lies? Snape and his truth potion?"

"No, because I pay attention. Why are you avoiding me?"

"It isn't always about you you know!"

"I never said it was!" Their voices were getting louder and louder, echoing around the room. They had started moving closer, now only a foot apart.

Soon they were shouting, Mycroft still asking why and Greg refusing to give him a straight answer.

Finally, "I want the truth Lestrade!" Mycroft snarled at him, so close they could-

"You want the truth!? FINE!!!" Suddenly Mycroft was in Greg's arms, and Greg was kissing him. Mycroft was stunned for a moment, then was kissing him back.

One kiss quickly became 10 and then Greg ran his tongue over Mycroft's lower lip. Mycroft opened his mouth, letting Greg's tongue in. It wasn't long before Mycroft found himself on a desk, Greg sweet against him, Mycroft's hands tangled in Greg's brown hair. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Did that...answer...your question?" Greg panted, pressing his forehead to Mycroft's. Mycroft nodded, his eyes meeting Greg's.

"Can...can we do that again?" Greg kissed him again, wanting another taste.

 

"Myc! Myc where are you? Oh there you ar-" Greg and Mycroft sprung apart, lips bruised from kissing and eyes wide.

"Uh...Sherlock...." Greg started, but then Mycroft bolted from the room, making Greg lower his head. Sherlock went to find his brother.  


	5. Summer Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the lack of updates. School has swallowed my soul.

Mycroft didn't stop running until he reached the Quidditch pitch. He didn't know why he panicked, but Sherlock walking in on him and Greg kissing worried him. Why was ridiculous because Sherlock knew Mycroft liked Greg. Mycroft mentally kicked himself. Idiot! Who runs after kissing someone? Greg must think him an idiot. He let out an exasperated sigh, sitting against the frame of the pitch. He took a deep breath, starting when he heard Sherlock call for him.

"Myc! Myc! Where are you?" 

"Over here Sherlock!" He called back, seeing his brother round the pitch and came running toward Mycroft. When Sherlock got to him, he sat down, moving in close. 

"I didn't mean to scare you away from Greg. But you kissed him! Isn't that good?" Mycroft smiled at his brother, Sherlock sounding so worried. 

"Yes Sherlock is was good. You just startled me. I should go back and apologize for running. Come with me?" Sherlock nodded and together they went up to the castle. They were on their way back to the classroom Mycroft had found Greg at first, when John came running up.

"Sherlock! I need your help." Sherlock looked and Mycroft, concern on his face. Mycroft chuckled.

"Go on Sherlock, John needs your help more than me," Sherlock and the young Gryffindor ran off to another part of the castle, leaving Mycroft to find Greg on his own.

He found him, right where he left him, sitting at a desk and his head in his hands. "Greg?" The 5th year's head snapped up, looking at Mycroft in disbelief. He got up and crossed to the Slytherin, eyes filled with concern. "I...I didn't mean to run away," he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn't look up until he felt Greg's fingers under his chin, lifting his face so he was looking Greg in the eye. 

"Don't apologize and let me kiss you again," Mycroft's breath caught and he didn't have time to reply, for Greg kissed him again. 

 

/////////////////////

 "And another goal for Slytherin! They lead Ravenclaw 90 to 80!" Sherlock let out a boo with the rest of his House, as the Slytherin Chaser flew by, waving like they accomplished something fantastic. Sherlock grumbled. While he knew that Slytherin would be a tough team to beat, his House had been leading for almost a good forty minutes before Slytherin got some good shots in. At the start of the match, Madam Hooch had told them they were to play a clean game, which held for thirty minutes before the other House started playing dirty, as was their motive. 

"Oi, move over, I want to sit next to my friend, is that not allowed?" Sherlock turned and smiled when he was joined by John. "Hey mate, how are you? Other than watching Slytherin apparently beating Ravenclaw." Sherlock made a face, at which John laughed. 

"Don't worry, someone will beat them and remind them they aren't the only House here who is really talented at Quidditch." Sherlock smiled at his friend and watched as he cheered when Ravenclaw scored another goal, tying Ravenclaw and Slytherin again. Both teams were flying excellently, Slytherin only winning because of one error made by a second year Chaser, costing Ravenclaw a goal. Sherlock could see Mycroft across the field, surrounded by emerald and silver, cheering on his friends. 

"If Ravenclaw loses, that means that they'll be playing Hufflepuff in two weeks." John said, elbowing Sherlock in the side. Sherlock grunted, but nodded. 

"Then Mycroft's boyfriend is going to have to train them a little harder if they want to win," he commented dryly, seeing John's face go from confused to happy. 

"They finally got their acts together? Good, they deserve on another." Then he caught his friend's look. "Oh Sherlock, don't worry. Mycroft will still be there for you, you're his little brother. You're the most important person in his world, Greg isn't going to change that." 

 

/////////////

 

Mycroft looked up from reading his copy of the Daily Prophet to grab his ink, quill and a piece of parchment. Next to him, Greg was frowning at his Potions homework, grumbling under his breath. "How does that even...bah," He pushed it away, grabbing for his Tranfiguration book. Mycroft reached over and ran a hand through his brown hair, making Greg sigh. "How can you figure all of this out while I'm over here only being able to get one subject down pat?" Mycroft looked at him, running his thumb over Greg's cheekbone. There was no point in keeping their relationship a secret, half the school was surprised that they hadn't gotten together sooner. 

"Superior mind, my dear Gregory." Greg made a face, but he didn't say anything. He had been Mycroft's friend long enough to know that the statement was just a statement, nothing more. He offered his partner a smile then turned back to his homework. Mycroft opened his ink, dipping his quill into the dark liquid and began writing a letter to the Ministry, applying for a summer apprenticeship. If he got it, it would require him to move to London for the summer, which he could do easily, his family had enough connections. The only stipulation was if he got the apprenticeship, whoever he rented a flat from would have to let him bring Sherlock.

Greg noticed him writing furiously ten minutes later. "Saving the world again?" He asked, not taking his eye off his homework.

"Not the world, but maybe mine and Sherlock's." Mycroft replied, finishing his note. Greg gave him a look, but then saw the article in the Prophet Mycroft had stumbled upon.

"'Summer apprenticeships from the Ministry of Magic: Paid, and offers on the job experience.' Hm. Sounds like something anyone who is serious about working for them should do. Maybe I better write to the Auror's office."

"Still wanting to chase down the criminals, even though you have an excellent career opportunity as a Quidditch player?" Greg shook his head.

"While fun and keeps me in shape, I don't want to be sitting on a broom until I'm out of my prime at 32. I want something I can count on until I'm almost completely grey at 55." One side of Mycroft's mouth slid up, and he pressed a kiss to Greg's cheek.

"Need to borrow some ink and parchment?" When the Hufflepuff nodded, he slid both over, Greg quickly wrote to the Auror's office, looking at Mycroft once he was done. The Slytherin nodded, a grin appearing on his face. They turned back to their homework, Greg finally getting his Potions done.

 

Later, as they walked to the Owlery, they ran into Sherlock and John; Sherlock was trying to teach his friend how to play chess. John was concentrating, while Mycroft could see that Sherlock had a smirk on his face. Mycroft took a quick scan of the board and sighed. "John, I know you're trying hard, but there is only one move you can make at this point that won't set you up for a checkmate, for my brother has expertly walked you into his trap."

"Myc! Not fair!" John made a face, but then his eyes lit up when he saw what he needed to do. 

"Knight to F6," The Knight moved and Sherlock let out a disgruntled sigh. 

"Teach him and go easy on him until he learns, then use your mind to win." Mycroft hissed in his little brother's ear. Sherlock started, then smiled. Greg rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face. He reached over and snagged Mycroft's hand, leading him away from the two boys.

"You two are going cause trouble when you two are out in the wizarding world. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Mycroft chuckled, tugging Greg close and kissing his cheek. 

After they sent their owls off, Greg lead Mycroft to the edge of the lake, sitting them both down on a rock, the late afternoon sun warming them. Winter was on its way, frost was on the grass most mornings now, soon there would be snow. Mycroft leaned against his boyfriend, Greg's arm wrapping around his waist. They didn't need to say anything, just being together was enough. They watched some first years run around, chasing the giant squid that was swimming through the lake. Mycroft smiled fondly at the memories of watching the other first years in his class chase the squid. Greg chuckled, and Mycroft knew he was thinking about similar things. Mycroft couldn't help the bloom of sentiment that appeared in his chest. Now it was Sherlock running around trying to figure out his way through the castle, John at his heels. They ran past not long after Greg and Mycroft had gotten comfortable by the lake, Sherlock shouting something to John and John letting out a sigh that clearly said "Sherlock, you're going to get yourself in trouble. Again," The two older students both chuckled, Mycroft cuddling closer to Greg when a brisk breeze came off the lake. 

 

"'S gonna be a very cold one this year Mycroft," Greg said after a time. Mycroft looked at him, confused. Greg's brown eyes were warm, dark like chocolate. "I can feel it in my bones. Da always said I could sense the weather when I was younger. Then Mum decided to tell him she was a witch and I was more than likely a wizard. He didn't leave us, he was just surprised and did ask Mum to tell him something like that next time." Mycroft could only hum in reply. Magic showed itself in different ways in young witches or wizards and while he and Sherlock's were some of the "normal" signs, they were purebloods. Half-bloods showed evidence of magic in strange ways, as Greg had unknowingly pointed out. Not that it was anything to be jealous of, all who could use magic were either really good, or really bad, blood didn't matter. They sat together and watched the sun set, only moving when there was a chilling autumn breeze. Moving to inside the castle, Greg walked Mycroft to the entrance to the Slytherin common room. 

"Night My, I will see you in the morning." Greg said, giving him a kiss before stepping away, heading back to his own dorm. Mycroft smiled and entered his Common Room, getting some shouts from his friends. Greg was given the same treatment back in his own House, Sally giving him a look.

 

///////////////////////////

 

Three weeks later, Anderson crashed into Mycroft's paper, the Slytherin letting out a curse. "Bloody hell Anderson." He took the letter-letters from his owl. When he saw the names on the letters, he went running from the Great Hall. He was halfway to Hufflepuff he ran headlong into Greg. 

"Myc-!" They went tumbling down the stairs, both letting out various grunts and curses. When they finally stopped rolling, Mycroft knew one of his ribs was broken. Greg was rubbing the back of his head, face contorted with pain. "Bloody...ow...Christ Mycroft..." But when he saw that Mycroft was holding his side, he came over and helped pick his boyfriend up. "C'mon, to the Hospital Wing-we both need patching up."

The walk to the Wing was painful, as both of them were in some form of pain. Madame Pomfery was kind and gave them what they needed to heal, but Mycroft had to stay over night. "Nice Mycroft, you've been kept over night before I was and I'm the Quidditch player," Greg teased, earning an elbow to the ribs, making Mycroft hiss. "Easy, easy, don't hurt yourself even more so than you are. You'll be out in the morning and I will be here when you wake up. Hey, why were you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I got our response letters from the Ministry." Greg's eyes got wide and Mycroft handed him is letter. They opened them at the same time, Greg letting out a cheer when he read his, Mycroft smiling wide.

"I take it you got the apprenticeship with the Auror office?" Greg nodded, leaning over and reading Mycroft's letter. "As you can read, I was accepted for mine as well- the office of the Minister himself." Greg whistled, and pressed a kiss to the 4th year's forehead. Mycroft smiled and watched Greg leave for the night. "Good night, Greg."

"Night My."

 

/////////////////////

"Mr Holmes, I am very happy to meet you. I am Mrs. Emma Hudson. You wrote about renting a flat from me in London?" Mycroft shook the hand of the older woman in front of him, pulling out her chair and letting her sit. They were in the Three Broomsticks, MYcroft meeting with his potential landlady. 

"I did, for I was accepted for an apprenticeship in London with the Ministry of Magic this summer and where I live in the country is not conducive for an underage wizard to travel back and forth everyday."

"I understand; my husband was the same way, before he disappeared to somewhere on the other side of the pond. I have 2 flats open, one is in the basement, but the other one is the upper floor, I think you would like that one better. Rent would be 200 Galleons, 50 Sickles and 60 Knuts a month. I hope that isn't too much dear."

"Not at all, my pay is 500 Galleons a month, so do not worry. I also have access to the family money should it become a problem." Mycroft waved to the witch at the bar; when she came over, Mycroft ordered some tea. When she left again, Mycroft turned back to Mrs. Hudson. "I would love to stay in your flat-I just have one question: 

May I bring my little brother with me?"

Mrs. Hudson looked at him and for a moment Mycroft was afraid that she would say no. The look in her eyes was concerning. "I will be willing to pay more if that is an issue." He said after a moment. But the woman smiled. 

"No need dear, I will be happy to have both you and your brother for the summer, rent shall stay the same and I look forward to seeing you the 15th of June!" Mycroft shook her hand and he signed a contract, with an added note about Sherlock in the print.

"And what is the address?" Mycroft asked as they left a few minutes later. 

"221B Baker Street." 

+++++++++++++++

"Sherlock, may I talk to you for a moment?" Sherlock looked up from his book and saw his brother standing there, his eyes excited. Sherlock nodded and closed the book, leaving the study area. 

"What is it My?" He asked, getting excited himself.

"I was accepted to the Ministry for a summer apprenticeship and I want you to come with me. I talked to our new landlady and we move in June 15th." Sherlock stood stunned then hugged his brother tight.

"My I'm so excited!" Mycroft hugged his brother tight, happy that his summer planning worked out so well. 


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this was so long in updating. I've been in school and apparently I can't have my soul in AO3 and school at the same time.

After the third week in November, a snow storm blew in and the castle became cold. Mycroft got used to carrying fire in a jar around in his pocket, especially inside the Common Room and the dormitory. He has several lit under his bed to help keep him warm. Greg was next to the kitchens and didn't know how cold the air could get in the dungeons-even the Double Potions periods he had didn't give him an idea. John and Sherlock soon learned how to make the little blue-bell fires and carried them around in their pockets and used them to keep warm in the library. The four of them often started meeting up, Mycroft always willing to help out the two boys, and Greg was never shy about how to do certain things. 

John excelled at Potions, with Charms a close second. Even Sherlock had to bow to how good his friend was. Mycroft and Greg were impressed by how quickly the two boys learned, the other understanding very well what the other one could not and helped each other. Mycroft looked over at his Charms book, observing the two first years across the table, Greg's hand on his knee. 

"Sherlock, we went over this yesterday, the Earth goes around the Sun; you need to remember that for all of our exams, c'mon it isn't that difficult." John said patiently, turning a page in Sherlock's Astronomy book. His little brother made a face but copied down the note anyways, making John smile. Mycroft settled more comfortably in his chair, returning to his homework, Greg shifting, and laying down, using his boyfriend's lap as a pillow. Mycroft chuckled, but didn't move him. Greg started reading one of his books, using his knees as a support so he wouldn't have to hold it in a way that would make it difficult for Mycroft to continue studying. It was simple and easy, though Mycroft had to ignore the pit in his stomach at the thought of going home for Christmas. Sherlock, he was sure, would not like being separated from John for a month, and he himself did not look forward to being apart from Greg for so long. He shoved the thought from his mind and went back to studying, deciding to figure it out later.

A few hours later, there was BANG that echoed through the castle. Mycroft dropped his book, Sherlock knocked his ink over, Greg sat up and John jumped out of his chair. "What the bloody hell was that?" Greg voiced what they were all thinking, but before anyone could reply, there was a scream. Four chairs were knocked over as they sprinted from the library, hearing more screams join in. Greg led the pack, with Mycroft close behind, his long legs helping him keep up. Sherlock and John tried to keep up, but soon fell behind.

"Mycroft! Wait for us!" the younger Holmes called, as he and John were left behind. But Mycroft nor Greg stopped, taking the stairs 3 at a time. The two younger boys had to stop, breathing hard when John walked over to a portrait and pressed a stone next to it. The frame swung open, and the boys scrambled inside. "How'd you know this was here?" Sherlock asked as they jogged down the passage way. 

"Amazing what you learn in the Gryffindor Common Room, considering those two red-headed twins." John panted back, stopping at a spot and opening another portrait and the two of them jumped out, accidentally knocking over Greg and Mycroft.

"What-how!?" Greg asked as they all got up, before the four of them taking off again.

"John," was Sherlock's only response. On the next landing was Mary and one of her friends, except the friend was attempting to cover her face with her hands, failing miserably. Mycroft knelt down next to the young 1st year, coaxing her to remove her hands. Her pores were leaking green slime and dribbling down her face, getting all over her robes. Mary was talking nonstop, before John hushed her. Mycroft grimaced. 

"Hospital Wing, now." He said and the two girls went scurrying away. Greg shook his head. 

"Looks like they attempted to pull a Molly." He said fondly, thinking of his cousin. "C'mon, we left our things in the library." The four of them returned to the library, deciding to pack up for the night instead of continuing to study. John and Greg went ahead while the Holmes brothers stayed behind for a minute.

"John knows where all the secret passageways are, My. That could be useful." Sherlock commented as he pushed a book back onto its self. "It would make getting to some classes quicker, especially when running behind." Mycroft chuckled, an amused smile on his face. Sherlock shot his older brother a look. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, brother mine. I've heard that you are cutting it rather close to being to some of your classes on time. Been talking to John too long to notice the time?" Sherlock's eyes widened.

"My! Don'-" he looked around before moving closer, hissing, "how can you possibly know?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  His little brother could be almost text book in how he acted with John around, showing off his skills, smiling brightly and even making a few mistakes on purpose so John would step in and correct him. Sherlock kept glaring at his older brother, obviously waiting for a reply. 

"Brother mine, if you have to ask, then you are starting to miss the obvious." was Mycroft's reply and the two of them left the library, eventually having to split to go a different directions. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Before Sherlock knew it, he was packing a bag to go home for Christmas. He put on clothes that morning that weren't his school robes for the first time in a very long time, and it felt weird to him. He glanced around his dormitory, quickly deducing where his fellow Ravenclaws were doing for Christmas. Steven was staying, his parents were on a mission for the Auror's office, Carlos was going home, his truck was half-way packed, Micheal was going home but under protest, obvious from the way his things were packed and little Scott was staying here, because he didn't have a family to go home to. Sherlock wrinkled his nose before heaving his trunk down from his bed and setting it on the wheeled contraption Mycroft had given him the day before, saying it would help with moving it. 

He stepped out of Ravenclaw Tower and smiled at the young blonde Gryffindor that was waiting for him. "Hey Sherlock. I got an owl from Mum and Da, and they said it would be great if I spent Christmas with you." Sherlock's smile got wider and he nodded at his friend. The two of them went to the entrance of the school, waiting for Greg and Mycroft to show up so they could head to the train. 

"Why is my brother so slow sometimes?" Sherlock asked aloud, but didn't really need an answer. John just chuckled and shook his head. A few minutes later the two other boys arrived, trucks being pulled behind them, hands clasped together. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He was happy for his brother, and he knew Greg wouldn't split the two of them up. The four of them stepped outside, snow swirling around them. Sherlock lifted his head, and some snow caught on his eyelashes, tickling cold on his cheeks. John smiled at him, and Sherlock was glad that the cold was turning his cheeks a rosy color already, to hide the flush on his cheeks. 

The four of them found Molly curled up in a seat, already asleep for the ride back to London. Greg smiled, shaking his head, before he and John settled down in the seat across from the Holmes brothers. Sherlock curled up on the seat, his head next to Mycroft's leg, drifting off to the rhythm of the train.

 

"Sherlock, wake up. You need to get changed before we get to King's Cross and we're nearly there." Sherlock raised his head and noticed that everyone was in Muggle clothing. Mycroft gently sat him up and handed him clothing, which he wrinkled his nose at, but did not protest. He followed his brother off the train, where their parents were waiting for them. Sherlock looked up at them, his eyes hardening. 

"You are wrong about the world. Muggle-borns are friendly, they are just as smart, if not smarter than us. They may not understand what we have, but then again we don't understand what they have. They have found ways to survive in the world. And they have progressed more than us in some aspects. You were wrong." Mycroft smiled and gently lead his brother through the barrier, Greg, John and Molly following. 

John spent all of Christmas with the Holmes, while Greg was there for the last half of the holiday. Mycroft had gotten Sherlock a Muggle book about science, which his little brother read almost constantly. John felt bad for not getting him anything, but Sherlock said that his best friend being there for the holiday was enough of a present. Greg and Mycroft had snuck off for a day, taking advantage of the fact that the Holmes parents were gone for a week and they knew Sherlock and John would be alright by themselves for a few hours. 

Greg woke the last day of the holiday and rolled over, smiling when he felt the red-haired Slytherin moved closer to him. He pressed a kiss to his partner's forehead, hand splayed across his back. "Morning Myc," he mumbled, voice thick with sleep. 

"Good morning Gregory." Mycroft murmured back. He moved in closer and kissed Greg proper, cupping his cheek. Greg loved how beautiful Mycroft was. The sun had just risen, casting soft light into the room, making his dark ginger hair look auburn. His pale skin, with a smattering of freckles did things to Greg. It made him burn with desire and want. He leaned in and kiss Mycroft more intently. Mycroft went pliant in his arms and he rolled them, so he was pinning Myc to the bed. He straddled his hips, interlacing his fingers with Mycroft's and pressing them gently to the bed. "Gregory..." 

"I can't get over how beautiful you are." The Hufflepuff whispered. He leaned down and kissed his partner, tongue tracing Myc's bottom lip. His goal was to Mycroft to stop thinking, stop counting, stop worrying. 

And he was successful. 

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to my friend Olive, who's HC of characters helped me iron out the wrinkles in this.


End file.
